


Omega's courtship

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco Malfoy decides that after the war, he will rebuild the Malfoy name and if that means tying himself to Britain’s most loved Alpha, then so be it, but it will be done in his terms.Featuring Omega Draco being the initiator of courtship, Alpha Harry being flattered and everyone else being confused.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 63
Kudos: 358
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this idea came to me at 3 am when i was thinking abt this hannibal fic i had read a longggg time ago where omega will was the one pursuing a relation and this idea was born.. I love draco being smart and knowing what he wants and i love harry being like... omg no ones ever gifted me nice things and just generally acted like this to me owo...

As soon as the trials ended, Draco decided it was time to put his plan into motion.

Ever since he had seen how much of a madman and a monster Voldemort was, Draco had decided then and there that he would not win. Not because Draco himself would do anything to prevent it, mind you he still wanted to survive and going against Voldemort while he had to live with him just spelled trouble for him, but simply because the order of the world would not allow it. Voldemort was vile and evil and the magic in the world would not stand for it and since that crucial moment, Draco started to plan for the inevitable.

He knew the Malfoy name would be in ruins, Lucius dead or most likely rotting in Azkaban for life, he had hopes for his mother as she’d never taken the Dark Mark but only what she did from that point forward would tell. The hopes for himself. Well he would argue he was still underage and most importantly an omega. He’d say he was pressured by all the alphas in his family, namely, Lucius and his aunt Bellatrix, he hoped that would be enough for a light sentence, a couple of months in Azkaban and maybe only probation if he was lucky.

He hadn’t expected that, oh the Great Savior Harry Potter himself would testify in his behalf. If he was honest with himself, saving Potter at the Malfoy Manor had been more about self-preservation than anything else but if the wizarding world and Potter wanted to believe it was due to his change of heart, well he wouldn’t correct them.

Now that he was free of any charges, he, alone, would rebuild the Malfoy fame to its former glory. He would erase from everyone’s mind that he was Lucius’ son. By the time his plan was executed, his reputation wouldn’t be as the son of a disgraced Death Eater. It would be something better, someone to respect.

After he had “saved” Potter from Malfoy Manor, Draco started thinking. At this point, he already had a plan but it would take time. Not many people would trust him and getting a job would depend on him getting perfect N.E.W.T.s, only Outstanding’s would do. But what if he bound himself to the a powerful and respected wizard, what if he was mated to Harry Potter, what if he was to give birth to the next generation of Potters (okay, Malfoy-Potters, he still had to show where he stood on blood purity if only by less murderous methods)? Well, the wizarding world would have no option but to respect him, he was sure Potter would not allow for anything to happen to him.

That’s when his plan had adapted.

He would restore the Malfoy name by seducing Potter. By mating with him. By giving birth to the next generation of Malfoy-Potters.

* * *

Deciding to help rebuild Hogwarts hadn’t been part of his original plan but once he saw on the Daily Prophet that they needed competent witches and wizards it quickly became the first step of his plan.

He had in mind the picture he wanted to paint of himself across everyone’s mind. The omega who’d been forced into a role he didn’t want to play. The omega who was doing everything to redeem himself and helping to heal the damage his family had done. The omega who everyone loved.

And helping with the rebuilding process would help.  
  
He chose to ignore the part of his mind that not so helpfully reminded him that, well, he also felt some guilt for what he’d done. He hadn’t been forced, per say, he could have stopped at any time he wanted and ask the light side for help but alas, Malfoy’s are proud, and he’d gone through and made a way for the Death Eaters to access Hogwarts and while he protected the younger students in the Battle of Hogwarts, he never truly went on the offense to defend the castle.

So yes, signing up to help rebuild the castle would be the first step of his plan and it also helped that Potter would most likely also be there. It would give him a chance to closely observe him and learn more information about him.

During the years he done his fair share of Potter watching and while he wasn’t anywhere near close to being friends with him, he’d learn many things about him, things he thought not even Granger or Weasley knew about their friend.

He knew things that would be vital in winning Potter over and he couldn’t pass over the opportunity of learning new things that would potentially help him along with his plan.

* * *

He spent his first week at Hogwarts alone with his head down, metaphorically obviously, doing his share of help and generally appearing as if he was too ashamed of his past actions to join in the fun with everyone else.

Potter, in a manner that wasn’t exactly the same, also spent his time alone. Rebuilding and generally shying away from the attention everyone wanted to give him. At least this part was something he knew, Potter did not like his fame. While at first he had thought Potter to be an attention seeker, somewhere around 3rd year he realized that Potter actually just wanted to live his life and in 4th year, with the whole Triwizard Tournament, that thought was even more cemented in his mind.

Draco and Potter had been polite to each other, Draco since he didn’t want to seem to eager and Potter, well, Draco thought he was just too awkward and confused about their new not rivals dynamic to know how to navigate interactions with him.

Draco had been counting on getting paired off with him at least once to rebuild some part of the castle and so when the opportunity finally came, he decided he wouldn’t waste it.

* * *

Building with Potter, while not completely awkward, was silent. Draco would not be the first one to break the silence but he doubted Harry would. So he did the only logical thing he could think off.

He silently sent a hex to a part of the ceiling that was already hanging by the threads making if fall awfully close to him, sending Potter alpha’s instincts (and his hero instincts) into drive.

Draco felt the magic thickened as he was dragged by an inviable pull towards none other than Potter.

This made Draco pause for a minute, he already knew that Harry Potter was a powerful wizard but seeing the sheer strength of power just added another incentive for his plan to work. His future children would be so powerful, maybe more powerful than even Potter himself.

Potter mistook his moment of thinking for shock and was quick to reassure him, “Malfoy, you’re fine, see? Nothing fell on you, you’re okay!”

Draco quickly reacted as he’d plan and forced his body to relax into Potter’s hold, “Thanks, Potter, that came out of nowhere. Now let me go, please.”

* * *

Harry was glad he had reacted fast enough to _Accio_ Malfoy to him when that piece of wall started to fall.

Things with Malfoy had been awkward to say the least. They had silently agreed to put their rivalry behind them but well, it was awkward being neutral with someone who has been such a big constant in your life.

And Harry, well he didn’t really need any more awkwardness in his life. He was already awkward enough for a life time.

In that moment, he decided that, if not friends they could well be acquaintances.

But Draco had other plans. He couldn’t let things naturally happen and he certainly couldn’t give Potter any power so he quickly excused himself, “I’ll be taking my leave, I’m going to the Hospital Wing to see if I’m really fine.

While he walked around the castle, he pondered if his plan had worked. By letting Potter see him as more human, needing help, maybe he would decide to forgive him.

He also made sure to release some pheromones when he relaxed into Potter’s hold. It would do his plan wonders if Potter already had even the most minimal attraction to him and making him smell like Draco, no matter how unintentional Potter thought it was, was textbook “ _How to make an Alpha attracted_ ” behavior, and well, Draco was never above abusing instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, i love feedback so pls let me know if u guys would want another chaper! any positive feedback and il start writing it hehe i have sooo many ideas of this yall woul d not believ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back w anotther chapter. thank u everyone who commented!!! its literally what motivated me to get this chapter finished!! i a;ready started the third one heheheheh

The rebuilding process passed, oh so slowly. He was at least glad that didn’t get paired up with Potter again. He had certainly watched Potter enough after the “incident” and seen how he interacted with witches (and even some wizards) who attempted to flirt with him. Simply put, Potter was dense. Obvious. A bit of an idiot. Every time someone approached him to, we’ll chat him up, he would completely ignore their advances. At first glance Draco had thought that Potter thought himself above them all, but he quickly corrected himself when he watched closer. Potter, it seemed, just didn’t notice.  
  
Draco had contemplated letting Potter do all the work, making him realize what a price Draco was and fall madly in love.  
  
Draco quickly discarded that idea. He knew he was amazing and he didn’t need anyone else to realize that. Plus seeing how dense Potter was made him think it would take Potter ages to realize his intentions.  
  
Draco once more adjusted his plan. His previous plan he called for subtly, soft intentions but now, he had to make sure his intentions couldn’t be misunderstood. Only loud and clear would work with Potter.  
  
Potter. Hm. If Draco was going to let him stick a couple of children into him, he might as well start thinking of him as Harry.  
  
It might even be better that he get used to calling him Harry, now. Whenever they married they would obviously keep the Malfoy name.  
  
While it wasn’t typical of alphas to take their omegas last name, Draco didn’t really care. He wasn’t about to let things be done in a typical way. And plus, while Draco was an omega, he had been raised as an alpha.

While no one in the Malfoy house had let the public know, they were disappointed when Draco turned out to be an omega. The Malfoy heir was expected to be an alpha and if his mother had allowed it, they would have tried for more kids. Thank goodness his mother didn’t want to put her body through birth again.

So Lucius relented, but he taught Draco how to behave like an alpha. He once overheard a conversation between his parents and what his dad said stuck with him for a long time after. “Draco has already disappointed us by not being an alpha, the least he could do is act like one.”

And so Draco did, he surrounded himself with other alphas and learned to be one of them by observing them. He observed his father and Bellatrix, he observed the other children and their parents so well that by the time he was at Hogwarts, he had it down to an art.

But the thing so many people were used to forgetting was that Draco was his mother’s child. Narcissa was an omega and while she never went against the lessons that Lucius taught him, Draco was already used to observing, He observed how many people would fall over his mother, how Lucius would cater to her, how even when the dark lord was back she was never forced into taking the Dark Mark (and yes, Draco had used all he learned from her to avoid getting marked).

So many of the other Hogwarts houses had questioned why the entire house of Slytherin, mostly alphas, had pledged their alliances to him. After all they didn’t know him and to them, he was just an omega who should be a follower.

* * *

After the castle was more or less in order and Draco had free time to spend before going back to his Eight Year, he decided that he needed to go to Gringotts and search the Malfoy vaults. He had gone over all the family properties, jewels and artefacts and knew a good lot of the things his family had and their respective history. And he was almost 100% sure that somewhere in there, they had things that had belonged to the Potter family that they probably gained via marriages to them.

Draco had something specific in mind he wanted to take out. A courting ring that had been given to a Potter by a Malfoy back in the 1700’s. Draco thought Harry might appreciate the sentimentality, he was after all a Gryffindor.

Retrieving the ring turned out to be easy enough, the Malfoy’s were still filthy rich and the goblins were still greedy little creatures.

* * *

Riding the Hogwarts Express for another school year felt surreal to Draco.

He had so many things to get done. While his plan to woo Harry would not fail, as a Slytherin he always had to plan for the unexpected. And in case his first plan failed, which it would not, he still needed a good standing with the purebloods, if nothing else one of them would give him an heir. To accomplish that, he needed to see where he stood on the food chain. He wasn’t dumb enough to think that he would still be the Slytherin Prince. While he had worked hard at Hogwarts, the Malfoy name was still in shambles, he doubted any smart Slytherin would want to be seen with him, with the exception of those who were truly loyal to him.

* * *

“Mate, are you serious?” Ron had his mouth hanging open.

“Oh, Ronald, close your mouth.”

“But listen to him, ‘Mione, this is Malfoy were talking about.”

Harry sighed, he had known that Ron would react like this but he hadn’t been there, rebuilding Hogwarts and seeing how Draco behaved, how he shied away from people, in what Harry thought, was shame. “You don’t understand, Ron. But to me, he seems like he’s changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interesed, this is the ring that draco wants to give to harry,,, its gay ik... http://www.ricardobasta.com/rings/red-sapphire-and-emerald-eye-snake-ring


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows, in my story giiny and harry never dated ok thanks. ALso thank u everyone who has left a comment and sorry it takes me forever to update but college is hard and nursing ... i just dont understand things auffsihd anyways heres this!! i hope u guys enjoy heh

Two weeks into the terms, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends. While he’d been eating his dinner, his friends started discussing something he had been avoiding thinking of. Now that the end of the war had taken the damper off their instincts and that they were over 16, a lot of his friends had started to think of dating and mating again.

He was pulled into a conversation he wasn’t particularly inclined to take a part of.

“Hey, Harry, now that that war is over and everything’s settled down, when are you gonna start courting someone?”, asked Ron, “I know that Ginny’s been hoping that you’ll initiate courting with her.”

Harry glanced down the table at Ginny. He quickly looked back to Ron, “You know I’m not really ready for that.”

Harry knew that while, yes, he wasn’t ready to start courting anyone, he didn’t think he ever would. Courting… seemed too demand too much from him. All his life he had people demanding things from him and he… was tired. He wanted a break and having to pick gifts and preform grand gestures just tired him more than excited him.

And okay fine if Harry was being honest with himself he would be willing to put that effort for someone. Recently, he had started to smell an amazing scent around the classrooms, hallways, just everywhere around school. He had finally been able to trace it back to Draco Malfoy. While he knew that not everything should be determined by scent, Harry couldn’t help but be enthralled by it. It was the most unique scent he had ever smelled. Not too sugary and certainly not too strong. It was, dare Harry say it, right. It was the perfect combination of sweets and spices, Harry had tried to figure out exactly what the scent was and the closest he could come up with was vanilla, ginger and a hint of sour apple.

But Harry needed more time. He would make an effort when he was ready. Sometimes he just wished that he had been born an omega, not just because no one would have forced him into a war as their leader if he had been an omega, but also because he could admit to himself that being on the receiving end of courting sounded nice. Receiving gifts and nice gestures sounded, quite frankly, amazing. Harry knew he had basically no chance to ever receive courting gestures. Yes, alphas dating other alphas was somewhat acceptable in the wizarding world, but even if Harry dated another alpha he knew that alphas don’t really get courted. Courting is for omegas and betas, if only sometimes.

Sometimes, with much difficulty, Harry could admit that maybe, living with the Dursleys had changed something in him. He wasn’t as confrontational as almost all alphas, he wasn’t as possessive of his friends, he wasn’t as ruled by his “alpha” instincts as he had seen some people be. Harry had different instincts, more caring and nurturing. In the war he’d force himself to play the role that everyone expected of him, and while yes protectiveness and courage were still in his genes, he’d like to think that over aggressiveness wasn’t. Harry thought he’d make a better beta.

* * *

From the other side of the Great Hall, Draco was assessing his progress. After a little power play with his fellow Slytherins, they had quickly fallen back to following him like loyal little minions. He had promised them, not outright protection but the tools to protect themselves. He had gained many skills while living with the Dark Lord and if teaching them gained him power, well Draco wouldn’t let an easy opportunity like that one slip away. He’d been teaching them all defensive spells that, if one correctly, could repel very nasty hexes, never mind whatever the other houses were throwing at them.

If things kept going right, the way they had for the last two weeks, then Draco would start the courting. He’d been gearing up for about one week, subtlety releasing pheromones into the air in places he knew Harry would be in.

He only hoped it wouldn’t take Harry too long to catch up to what he was doing. He also hoped Harry wouldn’t get offended. Most of his plan was riding on the fact that Harry wasn’t a typical alpha, most of them would probably think that Draco was mocking them with a gesture such as courtship. Draco hoped Harry would take it at face value. Draco wanted something so he went and got it.

A couple of days later, Draco was waiting for the moment the mail would be deliver. He had debated with himself for two days on whether he would send the ring as his first gift or something more simple but he quickly decided that the ring needed to be first. Loud and clear.

* * *

Harry was used to receiving countless letters and packages. Since the war ended, people all over Britain had been sending him letters asking for his hand in marriage, asking to be courted, other demanded he court them. The packages were worse, people sent him gifts in hopes he would send them back as courting gestures, it was getting annoying and a little bit pathetic. 

When an owl delivered a package to him, he started his ritual of checking the package for hexes, love spells, love potions or anything that could harm him. When it finally came up with nothing harmful, he carefully took the package into his hands. It was a small box, with silver and gold wrapping. He slowly and carefully peeled the paper off and opened the box. To his right he heard Hermione gasp.

He was a bit puzzled as to what someone was sending him. If he didn’t know any better, he would think it was a wedding ring. It was a very pretty ring, two golden snakes with green eyes made of emeralds, both biting a very red ruby inside a velvet box. He took the ring out and twirled it around, inspecting it and discovering his own family crest on it alongside another one he knew too well. The Malfoy family crest. He saw a note attached to the wrapping paper he had previously ignored but before he could start reading it, Hermione spoke up.

“That’s a courting ring, isn’t it? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen in somewhere in a book.” She said, with a frown marring her face. She hated not remembering pieces of information.

“What does it say, then?” Ron piped in, “another desperate girl wanted a courting gesture from you, mate?”

Harry didn’t think so. He went back to reading the note, very aware of his friends eyes on him while he read. He could also sense another pair of eyes but he wouldn’t look to confirm until he had read the note.

It read,

_With my sincerest intentions, I’d wish to court you. No, Potter this isn’t a joke. No, I haven’t been hit with a spell. Yes, I know you’re an alpha. Yes, I’m sure. If this idea is agreeable to you, all you have to do is wear this ring and it will show me that you’re in agreeance with this idea. If so, expect your next gift soon._

_DM_

Harry didn’t know what to say. First of all, was he that predictable that Draco could answer his questions in a note while they came to mind? Second, well. Harry felt a blush climb his cheeks, he was flattered. Without thinking too much about it, he put the note down and put the ring on his finger. He couldn’t wait to see what Draco could come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments feed me and keep me motivated tee hee :D ill try to update soon i already have ideas ok many many ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! im sorry its taken me sooo long to update ive been super busy and school has been killing me :( ive been studying for tests and failing htem and ahh life is hard. its like school drains the creativity out of me, ya know. anywasy heres me new chapter.... im still not sure abt the gifts and ahh well ya kjow anyways go ahead and read :b

Harry contemplating cursing himself into eternal sleep during lunch.

While he was, dare he say, excited for whatever Draco could come up with, Harry was annoyed at having to justify his decisions. He loved ‘Mione and Ron but they would just not stop questioning him and telling him things he already knew but frankly didn’t care about. Of course he knew that Alphas didn’t get courted, of course he knew wizarding world would go crazy when they found out he was being courted by an ex death eater and an omega to boot, of course he knew all of these things but couldn’t they just leave him be? He thought he deserved nice things and he’d already done enough for the wizarding world, if they had a problem with his choice they would just have to deal with it.

He was startled out of his thought by someone clearing their throat. He noticed most people in the Great Hall had gone quiet. He looked up, to see Draco looking down at him. “Harry.” And wow, hearing his name come out of Draco Malfoy’s mouth was sure something. “I’d like it if you could meet me outside the Great Hall on Saturday, at 7.” Harry felt his face become hot. Having Draco look at him felt intense in a way he hadn’t felt before.

“I- er- of course, I’ll see you there.”

* * *

Getting things ready for his first outing with Harry was easy enough. He had decided something simple would do. Private and secluded to give him and Harry time to talk and get used to each other. While Draco knew he wasn’t in love with Harry, he hoped he could grow fond of him. While Draco was, in a way using Harry to benefit his reputation, he wanted for both of them to end happy. If everything went according to plan, Draco would be having babies for Harry and he’d much rather raise a baby with someone he loved than with someone he merely tolerated for his own gain.

Getting the things set up and the place ready had been easy enough.

While not the most typical omega, Draco did pride himself in being able to provide for those who he called his own. That included being able to bake and cook. Draco had utilized the Hogwarts kitchens to make things he knew Harry and he could enjoy.

Treacle tart had been an obvious one to make, he had taken a recipe book from the Malfoy Library and found the recipe he knew the house elves used to make for him when he was a child. The one at Hogwarts was good, he wouldn’t deny that, but generations of Malfoys had perfected the recipe and he had hoped Harry would enjoy it. He’d also baked crispy pastries filled with different types of sweet and savory fillings. He opted to prepare some orange juice instead of the typical pumpkin juice since he wasn’t the biggest fan of it. He covered strawberries with chocolate. He packed apples and cherries.

Apart from the foodstuff he prepared, he also had taken some time to pick a spot in the forest. He had planned for a picnic at sunset, so he walked around for a while until he found a clearing that seemed nice enough. As the only child of the Malfoy family, a family that valued power and knowledge, naturally he had had tutors all before Hogwarts and during summers, so getting the necessary charms and spells to make the clearing prettier and clean had been easy to find and use.

But what Draco thought was more important than the food or the clearing was his first courtship gift. He had thought long and hard about what to get Harry. They didn’t have the closest relationship, yet, so Draco at first was stuck on deciding what to get Harry. He had wanted something personal and something that would show his true intentions. At last, he decided to do something classical with his own touch. Typically, alphas will gift omegas jewelry so he decided on a charm bracelet with his own touch.

* * *

At 6:50, Harry was outside the Great Hall. Since it was prime dinner time, a lot of students kept throwing glances at him.

He was dressed in a simple grey long sleeve shirts and some of his nicest jeans. He wanted to look nice but he since Draco never told him what they would be doing, he had decided that simple would be better.

A couple of minutes’ after 7, Harry was looking around when he noticed Draco. He felt his breath get caught. Everyone, objectively, knew that Draco was one of the most attractive person at Hogwarts, there was no denying that. But seeing him now, with the light shining behind him giving him a halo made Harry realize that deep in his mind he had always noticed the way Draco looked.

Draco walked up to him, giving him a small smile. “Are you ready to go, Harry?”

“Yes. Lead the way.” Draco started walking towards the forest. “Do you want to tell me where we are going?”

Draco looked back at him and smiled. “You’ll see when we get there, won’t you?”

While they were walking towards the forest they kept silent, and while Harry wanted so badly to break the silence, it was comfortable so he refrained.

Finally, the reach the edge of the forest and Draco held out his hand. “Come on, wouldn’t want you to get lost.” Harry took his hand.

They walked a couple more meters into the forest until the finally came upon a clearing. For the second time in one night, Harry felt his breath get caught. All around the clearing, small multicolored light orbs floated giving the space a hazy, lovely feeling of peace. In the middle of the clearing was a white blanket with a basket off to the side of it. Draco let go of his hand (Harry immediately missing the warmth of it) to walk to the blanket. “Why don’t you sit?”

Harry did just that. He sat on the blanket while Draco was getting the basket.

* * *

  
Draco started to take out the things from the basket, passing them to Harry. When passing a container to him, their fingers brushed. “Try them.”

Draco watched as Harry started opening the containers, watched as his eyes crinkled when he smiled as he bit into a treacle tart. “This is delicious; the house elves really outdid themselves this time.”

“Actually, I prepared them. I wasn’t sure you would like them since I’m not that great at cooking and in recent years I haven’t had much time to practice.” Draco said. “Nonetheless, I tried.”

“Oh, wow. I love them! If I’m being honest, it never occurred to me that you would bake and cook. Before this year I would not be able to picture Draco Malfoy doing anything that could be left to the house elves.” Harry said. 

Draco laughed. “I guess in a way you’re not wrong, the house elves at the Manor usually did everything. I only really learned these skills in case I have children. I want to be able to provide for them, in a more personal way than house elves.”

“I could see that. I hadn’t really thought about how purebloods would be raised.”

“I’m sure being raised by your muggle relatives must have been different from the way I was raised, hm?”

Draco and Harry spend a couple of hours talking and sharing food. Draco thought it was great, every time Harry laughed or smiled at him, Draco could see a boy who he could love if given enough time.

* * *

When almost all their food was over, only strawberries covered in chocolate were left. Harry felt, in a way, closer to Draco. They had talked about their childhoods and how it affected them now as almost adults. They talked about their plans for after Hogwarts, both of them not being sure about what to do now that they had survived a war. What Harry liked the most though, was that even though they were on a date, even though they were participating in a courting, they could still challenge each other. They were still snarky and outspoken as ever with each other. It kept things fresh.

Now that the night was almost ending though, Harry felt it was necessary to ask a question that had been plaguing him for a while. “Why did you initiate a courtship with me? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy and this has been fun and nice. I find myself enjoying this time with you, but I’m still curios.”

Harry saw Draco contemplate with himself. Harry saw him clearly thinking about his answer. “You are a very powerful wizard. You’re also attractive and I won’t deny that you smell amazing. Additionally, it’s always been us, hasn’t it? We can’t deny that we’ve always had a strong connection to each other… And, I want to survive this after war world. I want my kids to be able to wear the Malfoy name proudly, and if this goes well, they might even wear the Potter name. I want my future kids and myself to thrive. And we are both strong, no? I think we could be great.”

It was a lot to take in. Harry could see himself reaction multiple ways.

He could choose to feel betrayed that Draco was, in a way, using him. But was it so bad? Draco was being honest with him at least and he didn’t seem oppose to making this into a real relationship, not that it was ever a fake relationship. He had initiate courtship with him in the first place and as a pureblood, Harry doubted Draco took it as a joke. Also Draco mentioned kids. Kids with him. A family then made up of them two and whatever kids they had and Harry could picture it. He could picture them living together and falling in love with each other. Harry knew that if he choose to feel betrayed he would be throwing away an amazing opportunity for everything he wanted.

* * *

Draco started to panic. He had no idea what had came over him when he decided to be honest with Harry about -some of- his motives. Now that he had blabbed and Harry was quiet and thinking, he deiced to show Harry his courtship gift.

“Before you say anything, I got you this. I know jewelry is typically a gift in every courtship so I got you this bracelet. I spent some time picking out different charms for it and adding different protective spells to them. It took me some time but I hope you like it.” He opened a jewelry case. He passed it over to Harry, who had a contemplative look on his face.

“What are the spells?” Harry asked. Harry knew that Draco was right, many omegas wore jewelry when they were being courted and the little kid in him was preening about being gifted anything. It made him feel worth something.

“One is a protection charm,” Draco pointed to a charm in the bracelet that looked like a mini wand, “I used to ward my room at the Manor when the Da- when Voldemort lived there so I modified the spell to encase anyone who wears it in a protective bubble. It obviously won’t stop thinking like the Killing Curse, but spells with harmful intent with be slowed down if not completely stopped. This one charm,” Draco touched a moon charm, “is an anti-love spell/potion charm, for that one I had to do a bit of research; I took the properties of an antidote and inserted them into the charm, it was a bit complicated getting it to work in that type of metal but in the end I figured it out. Another one is an anti-portkey; you won’t be able to use a portkey unless you actively want it. This one lets you send me a small message any time you want.”

Harry was speechless. It was such a thoughtful gift from Draco. The way he described it showed that he put effort into it and that his gift came from a good place. “I love it, Draco. It’s beautiful. I’ll admit I almost felt betrayed about your motives, but it makes sense. I understand and I want to continue things with you. Our past has been rocky but the things you describe, our future kids and family, that’s something I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as ya know,,, love kudos and comments... its what keeps me motivated. 
> 
> also if any of you have any ideas abt courtship gifts pls lmk im out of ideas....


End file.
